Apology: Orokabu
by KazeTheCursedOne
Summary: <html><head></head>Orochimaru is revived and very irritated at what Kabuto's been doing without him. With a re-animated Kimimaro at his side how can the medic hope to get back into the sannin's favour? Yaoi oneshot, OroKabu, hinted OroKimi</html>


In the dark corridors of the new refurbished Otogakure there are four small knocks at the large snake-carved doors of Orochimaru's private chamber. When there is no reply Kabuto, shoulders hunched to make him look smaller, hesitantly pushes open one door and looks in.

"Orochimaru-Sama?" He asks tentatively, terrified of the possible consequences of walking in on his master and Kimimaro…he tries to hurriedly erase the mental sannin is perched casually on his throne carved with intricate designs of snakes eating each others tails reading a scroll. One leg dangles idly over the armrest as he lies in the intimidating throne sideways with an air of almost disarming relaxation. He finishes the sentence before paying any attention to the snake scaled medic.

"Yes Kabuto?" he says in a rather bored tone. "Any mission reports are to be submittedto me in writing remember?" This sentence has a touch of venom in it. The sannin is clearly still angry at his medic.

"I remember Orochimaru-Sama." Kabuto replies timidly, not rising to the bait. "I'm not here to discuss missions."

"If you wish to make a new hobby of wasting my time I'm afraid I will not indulge you in it." Orochimaru says, turning back to his scroll.

"I'm here to apologise!" Kabuto stutters quickly, before the sannin forgets his presence entirely.

Orochimaru lowers the scroll for a bit to give Kabuto a doubtful look through acid yellow eyes.

"Oh?" The sannin says curiously.

A faint blush creeping over the medic's scaled cheeks, Kabuto nods while still looking down. "I know what I did was disrespectful of me. I should not have attempted to take your

power and I suffered the price for this hubris." Here the medic subconsciously trails his fingers over the raised scales on his right arm. "I want to prove to you that I am still loyal only to you Orochimaru-sama. I want to be your aide again." The last sentences are almost a whisper as Kabuto starts to gag on his swallowed pride.

Orochimaru raises one sarcastic eyebrow. "And removing part of my body and grafting it into your own is supposed to be taken as a sign of respect? You have claimed multiple times after my death, you wished to surpass me."

The medic gives a familiar all knowing smirk. "You know I would never lie to you Orochimaru-sama. I simply did not want your legacy to pass into obscurity; I wanted myactions to raise your memory to rightful status as a god."

"And yet I have far more loyal subordinates more capable of such a task and far more willing… such as Kimimaro." The sannin takes a petty pleasure in watching his medic twitch at the name and try to suppress his anger.

"I can offer more to you then Kimimaro Orochimaru-sama if only you would place some trust in me."

"And what do you have to offer to me that dear Kimi cannot?"

"A challenge." The medic replies simply. "As powerful as Kimimaro is, and even I cannot deny that, he is just another soft-headed pawn to add to your collection. That boy

would gladly kill himself if you ordered it." Kabuto starts to raise his voice as his words become more passionate. "I can do better, I can turn your brilliant words into brilliant actions, and I can give you a reply that needs to be heard even if you don't want to admit it. I can keep you sharp and you miss that." The medic pauses as he realises the enormity of what he's just said and quietly tries to resume his cute submissive act. Orochimaru's eyes sparkle with cynical amusement. He isn't buying it.

"Kimimaro can offer me something you will never be able to; Genuine respect."

The medic looks down and blushes faintly. "I'm really making a mess of this aren't I?" he asks himself. "Orochimaru-sama I know I cannot simply walk in here and get my old position back, as much as I wish to be the one at your side. I simply want to show you that I am still who I was back then, that I am still willing to submit to you." The medic replies blushing furiously.

"In fact I want to apologise properly." The medic says, raising his hood of his robe and letting the entire garment fall to the floor as slowly and sensually as he can. Orochimaru's eyes widen.

"Kabuto…You…"

"I said I want to apologise properly Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto says, still blushing. He doesn't normally do this kind of thing outside of the lab where he can clean up afterwards.

The Sannin's tongue flickers hungrily over his lips and he calmly and precisely rolls up the scroll and puts it gently by his throne. He then shuffles in his throne until he is sitting in a relaxed slump but facing forwards. He then extends one pale finger and beckons, smiling a predatory hungry grin. Still blushing Kabuto walks over to the carved throne and bows his head in submission. The sannin extends a pale hand to rest it on the medics silvery hair.

"I am merciful enough to give you a second chance. If you perform well I might think ofreinstating your position…Provided you take your punishment fully."

"Whatever my master desires." Kabuto replies dully, already mentally bracing himself.

"Sit." The sannin orders softly, pulling the medic up. Kabuto, still keeping his head bowed submissively softly stands then settles himself in the Sannin's lap softly bracing himself against the serpent's chest. Slowly and softly Orochimaru trails his hands over Kabuto's pale flesh. The medic tries to stifle a gasp, not wanting to appear weak.

"Oh Kabuto you've been working out. Your body is so much more toned." Orochimaru whispers softly in the medic ear as he softly strokes his pale fingers along Kabuto's scaled back.

"Spending a lot of time being chased by ANBU does that." Kabuto replies quietly, still trying to bite back moans. He doesn't want to admit, even to himself that he missed the feel of the Sannin's hands.

Orochimaru lightly nips Kabuto's ear and a soft gasp slips past the medic's clenched teeth. Chuckling softly with a faint hiss the sannin lets his hands trail lower and enjoys the way Kabuto subtly flinches and shuts his eyes.

"Admit it." The sannin whispers softly Kabuto's ear. "You missed me. You missed the way I made you feel."The Sannin's pale hands tightly grip Kabuto's ass and pulls him closer into his lap. A small mewling moan escapes Kabuto's lips.

"Come on admit it." Orochimaru says teasingly, moving one hand up to play with the medic's hair as his other slides lower down between Kabuto's thighs.

"Yes. I missed it." Kabuto says softly then Orochimaru roughly slams pale lips into his own. Instinctively Kabuto closes his eyes and starts to kiss back. The Sannin's tongue in his mouth is forceful yet tender and dominating in a way that sends tingles down his spine. He softly moans into the kiss before he realises he's doing it. The sannin senses triumph and moves in closer, pulling the medic in closer to him as he starts to suck on the others throat. Kabuto gives a mischievous grin and slips one hand into Orochimaru's pants, taking a firm grip on the Sannin's hardening length. Orochimaru gives a small gasp of pleasure as Kabuto rubs his hand up the Sannin's length and inclines his gaze downwards.

"Can I just have a little taste Orochimaru-Sama?" Kabuto asks coyly, softly licking his lips.

Orochimaru slaps him, not as hard as he could but defiantly hard enough to make Kabuto let go.

"Naughty boy. You're still being punished remember?" Orochimaru whispers darkly in Kabuto's ear, gripping his silver hair a fraction too tightly. "If you're good and scream well maybe I'll let you have a taste later, but not before I've finished with my fun. Understand?" He hisses, manipulating the medic's head like a puppet to nod.

"I understand Orochimaru-Sama" Kabuto says softly, mentally cursing. "I'm sorry I'm too eager but I just want to please you."

Orochimaru smirks sadistically and places one pale finger on the medic's lips.

"No more talking unless you're screaming my name." He says, slamming his lips hard into Kabuto's and pulling the other man close as he forms handseals behind the medics back. Kabuto moans softly into the Sannin's mouth as the serpent cuts his finger on the medic's glasses and smears the summoning blood across Kabuto's arched back. Kabuto nibbles playfully on Orochimaru's lip as the sannin skilfully flips open the lube bottle with one hand. Kabuto moans harshly into the kiss as the sannin gently inserts two fingers and begins to scissor them. Breaking the kiss Kabuto starts to moan. His pale scaled hands tightly grip the edge of the throne as he feels Orochimaru's fingers, almost tender, inside of him.

"Orochimaru-sama." He moans, surprised at how easily the name still flies to his lips. The sannin sinks his pointed teeth into the medic's earlobe, determined to mark him for his own.

"Good boy. Enough foreplay."

Orochimaru roughly kisses the medic again, biting the silver haired mans lip until he tastes blood. Kabuto makes a small aroused sound and lets Orochimaru's tongue tussle with his own. Suddenly the medic winces and moans in surprise.

"Louder bitch." Orochimaru hisses viciously. "Take your punishment."

The medic moans louder as the summoned snake pushes into him and gives the sannin a look of pure hatred.

"Can't you use normal toys Orochimaru-sama." He manages to gasp out. The sannin runs his fingers through the medic's silver hair, loving the way the toned muscles move under the scaled skin of Kabuto's back.

"I prefer this kind of punishment." The snake says with a predatory grin, flickering his tongue over his lips as he clips the ring around the medic's throbbing erection. Kabuto gives a soft whimpering moan, bracing himself firmly against the throne as his panting speeds up. Orochimaru smirks and softly strokes the medic's chest as he watches Kabuto squirm on top of him. The medic moans ecstatically as the serpent rubs it's head against his prostrate and tries to move his body into it.

"O-Orochimaru-sama this isn't fair~!" he moans. The sannin licks his neck in reply, making Kabuto's moans speed up as the snake begins to thrust more violently into him. His pale fingers tightly grip the wood and he closes his eyes tightly.

"Ah. Aaah! AAHHH!" he cries loudly, arching his back.

Orochimaru's hand wanders down as the sight of the medic. Kabuto moans and arches his back, the feeling sending electric sparks of pleasure through his body.

"Fucking snake." He gasps out, sweat beading his brow.

"You like it don't you?" Orochimaru whispers lustfully and snaps his fingers. The snake writhes inside Kabuto eliciting a long pleasured scream from the medic.

"Oh god yes!" Kabuto semi-howls.

Orochimaru groans in response, all ready turned on by the sight of his hot medic moaning his name.

Kabuto digs his fingers into the chair as his back arches back and his ecstatic panting reaches a peak as he throws back his head and gives a soft gasping whimper.

"Sa-Sama!" he cries pathetically.

"Good boy." Orochimaru says sadistically, running his hands over Kabuto's chest and letting his tongue start to wander. Kabuto whimpers as the feelings welling up inside him steadily increase. Orochimaru grins and softly runs his tongue along Kabuto's throat, watching the medic tense. Kabuto gives an almost violent moan as Orochimaru runs his hand lower along his body. The sannin's tongue flickers out and softly licks away a pearl of cum from Kabuto's dick. Kabuto gives another strange arch as he once again tries to cum. Enjoying teasing his medic Orochimaru softly runs kisses along Kabuto's body. By now the feelings built up inside the snake scaled medic are starting to hurt. He pants loudly as his body starts to tremble with pent up emotion. Roughly the serpent rams into him, harder and harder until the medic can hardly think through each wave of pleasure. Orochimaru softly teases him, each gentle caress pushing Kabuto further off the edge until one solitary tear runs its way down the medic's pale skin. Orochimaru softly licks it off.

"I guess that's enough punishment." Orochimaru says softly, gently removing the ring. Kabuto gives one final moan of pleasure and cums hard. What strength he has left fades and he collapses unceremoniously into Orochimaru's arms, panting in exhaustion. Orochimaru softly strokes the medic's silver hair and dismisses the snake as he waits for the other to recover. Finally coming down from the wonderful high of feeling Orochimaru's tongue on him Kabuto winces. His ass is a ball of fire from the summons rough treatment and he doesn't have the strength to move without considerable effort. Glad just for the moment he nestles his head against Orochimaru's chest.

"Ah Kabuto you're not going to keep me waiting are you?" The sannin whispers in the medic's ear. Blinking his yellow eyes blearily Kabuto looks around then realises his master hasn't fully gotten his satisfaction yet.

"I said if you were good you could have a taste. Are you going to disappoint me?"

Kabuto isn't sure whether he should curse the sannin for leaving him so weak then expecting a blowjob or be glad he has a chance to get the seminal sample he wanted. Moving at a crippled pace, every part of his body protesting Kabuto softly shuffles position so his head is level with the bulge in the sannin's pants. He looks up and Orochimaru nods. Internally sighing in resignation he pulls down the sannin's loose pants and takes the sannin's length into his mouth. Orochimaru gasps as Kabuto starts to suck, using the added length of his new tongue to good effect. The sannin roughly grips Kabuto's grey hair and pulls him in closer as he thrusts into the medic's mouth. Trying to ignore the continued blows to his ego Kabuto curls his tongue around the sannin's length and tries to be as sexy as possible.

"Mmmm…yeah…Oh Kabuto~!" Orochimaru moans happily, enjoying the sight of the medic bobbing his head up and down. "Ahh. Aaaah! AAAAH~!"

The medic's mouth fills with the taste of the serpent as Orochimaru reaches orgasm. Softly letting go of the medic's hair the sannin gives a contented sigh.

"Apology accepted." He says softly, kissing an exhausted Kabuto on the cheek before pulling his pants back on and standing.

"I trust you can see yourself out before Kimimaro comes to retrieve that scroll" he adds, shutting the doors with a final sounding clang.

Kabuto takes a long mental look at his state, fucked silly by the sannin and sitting naked in Orochimaru's throne (He's not entirely sure which Kimimaro would be more angry at) and mentally calculates the time until he's healed enough to walk compared to distance to his clothing. He then gives a deep depressed sigh and decides to find out what Orochimaru was reading.


End file.
